Noisy Lovers
by NiGhT-sTaLkEr13
Summary: Megatron and Shockwave [G1/IDW/AU] Contains strong homosexual sex scene, anal, humiliation, rough sex, rimming.


Noisy Lovers.

**Characters: Megatron, Shockwave (G1)  
WARNING: Contains strong homosexual sex scene, anal, humiliation, rough sex, rimming. **

With Shockwave against the wall, Megatron picked up his thighs, situating them around his hips as his lips devoured any part they could of his lover. Sometimes when he came home from work, the mere sight of his mate waiting patiently for him was more than enough to send him into sexual excitement.

Leaning his neck back, the former Guardian gave a gasp of pleasure; his antennae going back as far as the wall would let them. "Uh… please…!" he moaned, his mate simply toying with him. They were still armoured, but Primus he could feel the heat coming from Megatron's cod-piece.  
He knew, in time, they wouldn't be dressed in armour any longer, and the both of them would be breathless, naked, and laying wherever Megatron decided to finally take him. He just couldn't stand the waiting, though. It was killing him. But he knew this was exactly how Megatron liked to toy with him, making him wait and moan as loud as he could before he finally at least took his cod off—of course, that was unless he was in the mood for a quickie.

"Fuck, you're so hot," Megatron whispered, his fangs sinking into his mate's shoulder, biting down hard as he gave a soft moan, his hands dropping the mech's thighs and placing his legs back on the floor.  
"Come on," he murmured, grabbing the mech and shoving him over the lounge-room table, forcing Shockwave's hands to go beneath him, his knees bending and going to the floor—the mech literally presenting his aft for him.

With a grunt, Shockwave's antennae pricked forward as he watched his mate, his cable hard against the casing. "Nn, don't stop," he begged, feeling Megatron's knee go between his thighs and spread them apart.  
Next thing he felt was a hot pain go down his spinal-strut as he felt fingers etch into the armour, ripping the housing off to expose his protoform. The pain was bearable, and it only made his cable stiffen more, his neck arching back as he felt Megatron's lips go against his actual back this time.

Biting his lower lip, Megatron felt his way around his lover's body to unclip every piece of armour, pushing it aside on the lounge-room floor. Now, with that perfect rump in front of him, he leant down, extending his tongue to lick the side of the pallid cheek.

Stiffening, Shockwave's fingers grabbed at the table he was leant over on. "Hnn… oh, please stop teasing," he moaned, turning his neck, only to have Megatron's hand grab the back of his neck and force it down, his cheek being forced into the table, making a soft noise come from the back of his vocaliser.

"You like it, you filthy little fucker," whispered the husky voice of the former tyrant, giving a smirk as he downright bit into the smooth, flexible metal, hearing a pained cry come from his mate. However, in a mere nanoklik, it turned into a long, needy moan, only causing him to smirk as he could feel the heat coming from his lover beneath him.

Now panting, Shockwave stayed perfectly still—or as much as he could, only glimpsing back when he felt the mech's hand leave the back of his neck—Megatron throwing his armour away. Primus, he was so needy now, and how he loved being Megatron's pet. That mech was nothing but a hot, steamy turn on when he used him like a ragdoll.  
Feeling as the mech leant back over him, he gave as moan as he felt the pin prick sensation of that icy-cold piercing slip up between his open, humid thighs. "Ohh… yes," he moaned, leaning his neck back as Megatron's hand grabbed it from behind, forcing the mech back into a brutal, hot kiss.

Letting his lips take any part of Shockwave's face as he could, Megatron's systems gave a simple buck as his arousal only heightened. He couldn't take teasing his lover anymore, but he enjoyed it so much. Plus, he usually elongated his excitement due to a source of punishment when he had been torturing a femme.  
Moving his hips upwards, he sat his cable against his mate's aft, letting it slip between the two, pallid cheeks. He could feel how wet the mech was, and his own lubricant aided well to when he would insert his mass into the mech beneath him.  
"Nn, Primus, I want to fuck you so hard," he groaned, grabbing Shockwave's shoulder and throwing the mech onto the floor, his cable now pulsing hard against his thigh. "Come here, you whore," he grinned, grabbing the mech's thighs and forcing his aft into the air, extending his tongue once more to slip it inside the mech's wet aft.

"Uh! Oh… Sh-Megatron!" called out the violet mech, his hands scratching down the carpet as his hips bucked backwards, feeling that long, hot tongue delve into the walls of his tightened aft. "Please… oh, please more," he whined, feeling the tearing pain of his aft being spread open from his mate's hands grasping them tightly.

Feeling Shockwave's body tense hard, Megatron let his tongue go back inside his mouth, leaning over his lover and grabbing the back of his hands with his own, spreading them out so the mech's chest was on the floor, his aft still in the air from sitting on his knees.  
"You worthless, little bitch," he sneered, slapping his cable against his mate's aft and giving a dark laugh. "Whore's like you are always the best fit," he grinned, shoving his cable inside the tight opening, his thickened shaft slipping as far back as it could within the mech.

With fingers etching into the floor, Shockwave's antennae shot back as the hot humiliation and pain entered him, his neck arching back. "Uh! Y-yes, Lord," he whimpered, having no real time to accustom the girth, and instead, his body being simply forced to take it—which only aided to his sick pleasure in being sexually humiliated by the mech.  
Feeling the larger mech pound into him from behind, Megatron's hands were soon on his back and neck once more, forcing his head back as he tightened his grip, causing his breath to be choked off.  
"Nn… ugh…!" he wheezed, his cable upright between his thighs, hitting against his stomach with every hard thrust received from his mate. Oh, Primus, how it felt so fucking good.

Forcing Shockwave's head back once more, Megatron leant his helm against his mate's, his lips kissing the mech as he groaned, his optics dimming as he listened to that sweet sound of his lover being fucked hard from behind.  
Primus, Shockwave's voice was glorious, but when he was moaning and groaning like no tomorrow? Fuck, it made him so hard. Not just because he knew the mech was suffering and gaining pleasure at the same time, but because he knew the mech was enjoying it so much, not to mention making sounds that used to send him into wild nights of fantasies and torture.  
"You filthy, fucking cunt," he growled, choking his lover once more before he threw the mech's helm back to the floor, grabbing onto his hips and thumping them against his own body, his cable being swallowed time after time by the now open and easy-to-access aft, lubricant smothering the both of them.

Shaking, Shockwave's body was sent into spasm after spasm of pleasure, that sweet ball on the top of Megatron's piercing sinking hard into his nodes. "Uhh, yes! Yes, Master!" he moaned, catching what he could of his breath once more.  
As Megatron's hands tightened around his hip, he desperately tried to lean a hand down to his own cable, feeling the lubricant stringing from his head to the floor beneath him. However, he called out another pained moan as he felt Megatron fold his hand against his back, making his other hand claw at the floor beneath him.  
It was the last straw, though, and with his body twisted, he felt the walls of his aft tighten as the mech behind him pounded harder and faster, causing his overload to be forced out earlier than he was expecting it to be.  
"Me-Ohn! Megatron, please-fuu-!" he called out, his hips being forced inwards as hot, sticky lubricant spurted from his cable, splattering itself all against his stomach and the floor beneath him, to which Megatron simply shoved him into.

Giving a grin, the mech pulled out of his mate's aft, rolling him onto his back and situating his thighs around his chest. "Come on… drink it," he ordered softly, giving a dark, fanged grin as he ran his left hand up and down his hot shaft, leaning up onto his knees above his mate.

Watching his lover now above him, Shockwave's single optic was drawn to the mech's massive shaft, Megatron grabbing the back of his helm and forcing him up as he gave a groan, hot lubricant pulsing out of the mech's cable and shooting all over his face, neck and chest.  
Lifting his hand, he gave a soft moan as he placed his fingers to the slowly softening erection, the lubricant coming to a small, pulsating and dribbling halt as he felt the mech's thighs shudder against his sides. "Nnn, was I a good servant, My Liege?" he asked, running the lubricant-covered cable against his cheek and neck, the taste of it against his skin.

Running his hands against the back of his lover's helm, Megatron gave a softened look, his spark thumping inside his chest as he caught his breath. "Perfect," he whispered, leaning down and kissing the mech's helm—the top which wasn't covered in his own lubricant.  
Laying Shockwave down, he kissed his neck, feeling Shockwave's hands go against his back. "Mmm," he murmured softly, giving a softened smile to the violet perfection beneath him. "Here," he said, grabbing the sheet that was sitting on the lounge closest to him.

As Megatron put the sheet over the both of them, the violet mech leant against his mate, feeling his spark beat against his hand. "Mmm, that was rather… intense," he said, giving a soft chuckle as he watched Megatron smirk, one hand beneath his own helm and the other around his shoulder, only pulling him closer.

"If you say so," said Megatron, looking to his lover and giving a fanged grin, however, it faded when he heard a knock on the door. "Shit," he groaned, giving his lover an apologetic look before standing. He knew how much Shockwave enjoyed his post-interfacing affection.

Pulling the sheet up around his chest, Shockwave sat up, giving a worried glance as Megatron walked to the door completely naked. "Ahem!" he said, nudging his head to the armour on the floor, though Megatron waving it off.

Pulling the door open, Megatron looked down to the pair that was at the door. "May I be of assistance, Officers…?" he asked, quirking an optic ridge as he made sure to only poke his chest out.

"We got a complaint from the neighbour below, saying they heard a domestic…" said the taller police officer, looking at the larger mech. "Is it okay if we come in?"

Giving a laugh, Megatron shook his head. "Officer, I assure you, the neighbours certainly heard a noise, but it wasn't a domestic… if you get my drift," he said, looking at the two of them.

"Please, we need to make sure everything's okay," said the second officer.

They were fucking kidding him. He was going to beat those 'bots who lived below them for doing this. Primus, couldn't they tell the difference between someone being beaten to someone yelling from pleasure? This was completely Shockwave's fault.  
"Hell, why don't you invite the whole fucking precinct?" said Megatron. "It's not going to change anything. I said there was no domestic violence here, so unless you have a warrant, get out of my sight," he said, going to close the door, though the officer shoving his hand onto it.

"Sir… please step out of the house, we need to check the premises," said the taller officer, watching the mech give a blank facial.

"Oh, how you're going to regret this," said Megatron, opening the door and stepping out butt naked. "Anything else?" he asked, folding his arms as the two officers seemed to go quiet. "Now, my mate is in there, and I'd like to get back to fucking him as hard as possible. With consent, of course," he said, giving a polite smile.

Placing the data-pad in his hand towards the mech's lower half, the smaller officer cleared his throat. "We're very sorry, please continue enjoying the night. Just… uh… keep it down a little next time, okay?" he said, giving a hard swallow.

"Of course," said Megatron giving the mech a smart-arse salute before sneering and shaking his head, walking back in and closing the door. Shockwave was simply in the same spot, his antennae back and his cheeks a dark shade of violet.  
"I thought I'd save you the embarrassment of being seen nude on the floor… Seems it didn't work much," he said, giving a grin as he walked back over to his mate and knelt on the ground.

"You just walked out there… completely naked, Megatron," said the violet mech, his antennae going flat. However, he soon grabbed the back of Megatron's neck, forcing him into a kiss as he pulled him back over him. "And that's just… sexy," he whispered, giving a soft chuckle.

Megatron gave a wide grin, leaning on his palms now. "Promise to be quieter this time?" he asked, Shockwave's cheeks heating up once more, though his cable clearly erect beneath the sheets.

"I promise," said the violet mech, leaning his thighs up and taking Megatron's aft into his hands, forcing their cables flush against one another. Noisy or not, he'd still make love to his mate, no matter the consequences. Plus, with humiliation like that? He owed Megatron. Big time.

**Author's Comment:**

_Another one I totally blame Deadly for. We were discussing this scene happening, so voila, I just had to write it up. 333_

_Oh God, Megatron... where is your shame? XD How much I love you and your lack of morals when it comes to being... well, showing off. ;P_


End file.
